Elsa's Despair
by Kilmeny17
Summary: Hans' ship sunk on his way to Elsa's coronation, and it passed without incident. Here is what would have happened in Frozen. The author recognizes the rights of the Walt Disney Company and all who rightfully own Frozen.
1. Elsa's Confrontation

After the coronation party, Anna sadly watched the gates close. One last wonderful night, gone forever. And so were Anna's chances of romance. But perhaps...Elsa had loved the party, Anna had seen it! Maybe she could persuade her sister into opening the gates permanently. So she searched for Elsa upstairs. She was in her bedroom. Just like always. "Tonight was great, wasn't it?" Anna began her coaxing. "I suppose, since you didn't have any mishaps." "Elsa, please! Can't we open the gates more often? It was magical!" "More magical than you know." "What?" "Nothing. Just go away." "No, Elsa, I won't! You don't understand! This was the biggest night of my life, and it could be every night! What are you afraid of?" Anna pleaded. "Anna, you're the one who doesn't understand. Leave. Now. Go to your room, go to the tower, go to the village. I don't care. Just go." "Elsa, talk to me!" No response. Anna opened the door and caught Elsa with her hands emitting harsh snowflakes. The whole room was frosted. Her gloves lay abandoned on the floor. "Elsa!" "Leave, Anna! Now! Go! Please! Before I hurt you!" Elsa screamed hysterically. "But Elsa!" "I'm losing control! Get out of here! I beg you, please, stay away!" Elsa's voice rose higher and higher in panic. Finally, at a loss at what to do, she crumpled, trying to stifle her powers. Anna began to call for a servant. "No, Anna! They can't know!" But it was too late. Guards and maids alike appeared at the scene. 


	2. Anna's Council

"She is a sorceress!" A noble cried. Anna had called a council and was acting as queen, since Elsa had been imprisoned. "No, she isn't! She's just...magical! She has to be let free! What don't you idiots understand about a curse! Queen Elsa has not been practicing sorcery! Have you seen her? She's a wreck!" Anna exclaimed. "The punishment for sorcery and witchcraft is execution by burning at the stake!" "Wait, what? I am not letting you burn Elsa!" "It is the only way to quench her frosty power!" "No! Here is what is going to happen. All of you nobles will shut up! And then I am going to pardon the Queen. I will assume the throne and Elsa will live in the palace until she is ready to become Queen again. I summoned you here for advice, not orders! You are dismissed." The nobles left the room. Anna picked up the crown that one of the nobles had left on the table. Elsa's crown, that was now her own. She was still shaky from her confrontation. Then, she heard the noise of shouts and clamor. Anna went to the window and saw, far below, a mob surrounding a single person. What were they saying? "Death to Elsa!" 


	3. Elsa's Chastisement

Elsa stood in the center of the angry crowd. "Stay away, please!" She really didn't want to hurt anyone, just like she had hurt Anna all those years ago. All Elsa had ever wanted was to have a normal existence, but obviously normal would never apply to her. Now everyone knew her secret. Then she saw Anna racing toward her. "Get away from her!" The crowd parted. "By the power of the throne of Arendelle, I pardon Elsa and restore her to her birthright throne. Release her!" Elsa knew what she had to do. She turned and fled, frost pouring from her fingertips as she ran. "Wait, Elsa! Please, it's all right now! We can..." But she didn't stop to hear Anna's pleas. "After the witch!" ordered the captain of the guard. And the soldiers didn't listen to Anna either. 


	4. Anna's Chase

A thin trail of ice betrayed Elsa's path. A sudden chill fell upon the summer air. "She cursed us!" cried an angry villager. "After her!" Anna watched hopelessly as the mob tracked her sister. Then, she clambered aboard her horse, determined to find Elsa before they did. Anna needed a guide, someone to help her discover Elsa's path. So she headed to the one place she knew she could find one: the ice trader's post. Anna was not prepared for the sudden transit from a quiet courtyard to a rowdy inn. Unsure how to ask, and knowing there was no time to spare, the princess tackled the problem characteristically-head on. "Hi, sir, I need to find my sister..." "Do you guide people places?" "Seen any trails of ice lately?" Finally, she found one odd duck, a blond guy named Kristoff. It was kind of weird how he shared carrots with his reindeer, but Anna, at this point, was desperate. Kristoff had seen the ice path, and Sven the reindeer could ride like the wind, allegedly. So the pair clambered aboard the sled and began to race. At first, Anna tried to make awkward attempts at conversation to no avail. Kristoff was only doing this for the reward of indefinite proportions that Anna had promised him. If she had to sell the castle silverware, so be it. Not like anyone used it. Finally, they discovered the long, snaking trail leading up North Mountain. "I can get us there faster." Anna's guide remarked. "Well, do it! I'm not letting my sister get executed by a crowd of wackos just because ice comes out of her hands!" "What? Ice comes out of her hands? What?" "Do you live at the bottom of a hole?" "Mount Novel. Same difference. So what's this about ice powers?" An incredulous Anna explained her dilemma as Sven sprinted up the mountain. Finally, the ice trail ended. Kristoff glanced down the slope. "Looks like you have a few minutes before the angry mob gets here." Anna threw a sack of coins at him, and the mountain man and his reindeer departed. Suddenly, she saw Elsa, obviously trying to hold in her powers. Since Anna didn't see any frozen trees around her, Elsa was pretty successful. "Look, Elsa, it's okay. We can go back to Arendelle and-" "No. No, we can't. Just...let me leave. I'll go. You can be the queen. I'm sorry, Anna, but I'm not safe to be around. This is where we part. Farewell." "Elsa!" But Elsa was pointing down the mountain. "I have to go. Goodbye, Anna." Anna followed Elsa's gaze. The crowd was getting closer and closer. "Wait, Elsa!" And Anna grabbed her sister's glove. 


	5. Elsa's Climax

Elsa froze.

"Anna, please give me the glove." She was barely keeping the panic below the surface. The gloves were the only thing that had kept her from unleashing her powers. Elsa needed them to get away without murder on her hands.

She pleaded, but Anna held the glove hostage.

"You don't understand the extent of my powers! I could really hurt someone!" The mob was getting nearer amd nearer...

Elsa knew her stubborn sibling wouldn't budge. Her only choice was to flee. Again. But before she could do so, a young man, ahead of the crowd, grabbed her wrist. Panicked, the queen wrenched her hand from his grasp and accidentally shot ice from her gloveless fingers. The snow swirled around him, but when it settled, an icy figure stood before them.

Elsa stared in horror. A young woman ran out of the pack towards the frozen man.

"Larson!" She began to sob wildly, and Elsa noticed the engagement band on her finger. She had killed this girl's fiance. She was truly a witch.

Elsa created a barrier between herself and the rest of the watchers. Then, she turned and fled to the mountains.

Alone, hours later, she contemplated her situation. Nobody would ever forgive her. It wasn't like she hadn't tried. and where had that gotten? Shunned by these ignorant people. They deserved to die, all of them. They wanted her to be evil? Fine. She would be evil.

Elsa had one regret. Her sister. Anna had tried. She really had. But it was not enough.

Elsa raised her hands to the sky and intoned,

"I curse this land and all within

Let them feel the icy wind.

All who now my secret know

Shall be cursed in eternal snow."

She paused and thought for a while.

"Keep in warmth Anna the Queen

She's not at fault for this sad scene.

Preserve her from the icy curse

For her alone, the spell reverse."

Elsa continued on.


End file.
